Ivysaur (Pokémon)
Ivysaur (Japanese: フシギソウ Fushigisou) is a dual-type Grass/Poison Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It evolves from Bulbasaur starting at level 16, and evolves into Venusaur starting at level 32. According to R,B(G): When the bulb on its back grows large, it appears to lose the ability to stand on its hind legs. According to Y: The bulb on its back grows by drawing energy. It gives off an aroma when it is ready to bloom. According to G: Exposure to sunlight adds to its strength. Sunlight also makes the bud on its back grow larger. According to S: If the bud on its back starts to smell sweet, it is evidence that the large flower will soon bloom. According to C: The bulb on its back grows as it absorbs nutrients. The bulb gives off a pleasant aroma when it blooms. According to R,S: There is a bud on this Pokémon's back. To support its weight, Ivysaur's legs and trunk grow thick and strong. If it starts spending more time lying in the sunlight, it's a sign that the bud will bloom into a large flower soon. According to E: To support its bulb, Ivysaur's legs grow sturdy. If it spends more time lying in the sunlight, the bud will soon bloom into a large flower. According to FR: There is a plant bulb on its back. When it absorbs nutrients, the bulb is said to blossom into a large flower. According to LG: When the bulb on its back grows large, it appears to lose the ability to stand on its hind legs. According to D,P,P: When the bud on its back starts swelling, a sweet aroma wafts to indicate the flower's coming bloom. According to HG: Exposure to sunlight adds to its strength. Sunlight also makes the bud on its back grow larger. According to SS: If the bud on its back starts to smell sweet, it is evidence that the large flower will soon bloom. According to B,W: せなかの つぼみが ふくらみだすと あまい においが ただよいはじめる。たいりんの はなが さく まえぶれ。 (When the bud on its back starts swelling, a sweet aroma wafts to indicate the flower's coming bloom.) Trivia *Like Bulbasaur and Venusaur, Ivysaur's skin color alternates from bright green in earlier generations (although, due to the limitation of the Game Boy and Game Boy Color) to a blueish green in later ones. In the Gen I and II remakes, the skin color is a slightly darker blue. In the anime and high grade console games it is depicted with light blue skin. *Ivysaur is the first evolved Pokémon in National Pokédex order. *Its Red and Blue Pokédex entry states that it loses the ability to walk on its hind legs as its bulb gets bigger. Despite this, Ivysaur is always depicted as walking on its hind legs in said games. *In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Ivysaur is the only Pokémon that Pokémon Trainer uses that doesn't use an HM move. Squirtle uses Waterfall, while Charizard uses Rock Smash and Fly. *Additionally, Ivysaur is the only playable quadrupedal character in the Super Smash Bros. series (although both Pikachu and Pichu will be on four legs when running). *Ivysaur's number in the National Pokédex and the Fiore Browser are the same: 002. This makes it and its evolution family one of only five families of Pokémon (comprising thirteen Pokémon altogether) to have the same numbers in more than one Pokédex-like listing. *Ivysaur is the only second stage Grass/Poison Pokémon that does not require an evolution stone to reach its final form. *Ivysaur is the only second stage form of the Kanto starters to not be directly seen under the ownership of a main character in the anime. May owns a Venusaur that she evolved from a Bulbasaur but it was never seen onscreen as an Ivysaur. *Ivysaur is currently the only second stage Grass type starter that's dual-typed. *Ivysaur is the only Generation I Pokémon whose name begins with I. *Ivysaur is the only second stage form of Generation I starters that evolves at lvl 32. Charmeleon and Wartortle evolve at level 36. *Starting at Level 15, Ivysaur learns moves alternatively every 3 and 5 levels, until level 44. Notable Ivysaurs *Bulby!, FISH's Ivysaur that has an Everstone. *Saur, which belonged to Red before evolving late.